


Attention

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bruising, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gokudera's always been fairly observant when it comes to pretty much everything. Even more so when it comes to Yamamoto, and despite not letting on that he is aware of anything, he's pretty sure Yamamoto knows it too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: _8059 + 15?_
> 
> Prompt #15) Back Kiss

Gokudera's always been fairly observant when it comes to pretty much everything. Even more so when it comes to Yamamoto, and despite not letting on that he is aware of anything, he's pretty sure Yamamoto knows it too.

Which is why when they're getting ready for bed and Yamamoto moves to remove his shirt, first starting with slowly unfastening the buttons and avoiding Gokudera's watchful eye despite standing in his full view, Gokudera first begins thinking the other is hiding something from him. 

He doesn't say so out loud, not at first. Instead he continues to watch as Yamamoto lets his open shirt hang off his shoulders as he works the leather strap of his belt out of it's buckle and then pulls it through the belt loops on his pants. He watches as the other kicks off his shoes, bends over so he can pull off his socks and the shirt he's wearing hitches up an inch or two to reveal a strip of dusted gold skin that shimmers against the pale powder blue of the dress shirt. 

Gokudera chews on his lip in curiosity and by this point, he's become so preoccupied with watching Yamamoto he's forgotten that he's supposed to be undressing too. It's strange, Yamamoto is pretty predictable and his routine is the same every night. Shoes go first, then his shirt, pants, boxers and socks. And usually he can't get the other to shut up long enough to focus on one thing at a time, which results in Yamamoto taking an inexplicably long time to get undressed. 

Tonight it's not the same. He's unusually quiet, his order is all out of order and the shirt is still on when Yamamoto walks around the bed to his usual side of the mattress. He sits on the edge, his back is turned still and suddenly the cogs and gears are shifting with a million scenarios in Gokudera's head. 

"What's the matter with you?" he asks, closing the gap between himself and the bed. It's better to ask the other forthright and hope the other will be forthcoming in his answer.

Yamamoto turns like he's been startled out of a reverie, he's distracted with something, Gokudera can tell. His brows are pinched together, like he's looking for an excuse before Gokudera can catch him in a fumbling lie. "Ah, nothing," he replies, stretching his fingers to scratch at the back of his neck. "I'm just tired." 

"You never go to bed with your shirt on," Gokudera points out, sinking a knee into the soft of the mattress. 

"Oh," Yamamoto says, now scratching at his chin. "Right." He sits there a moment, the gold of his eyes too dull and murky even in the dim light of their bedroom. He's staring past Gokudera's shoulder, like there's something off into the distance he's seeing that Gokudera can't. 

"Takeshi." Gokudera nudges the corner of the other's shoulder, and now there's a thick-heavy pressure in his chest and churn in his gut. "Your shirt." 

"Ah, yeah." Yamamoto turns, twists his body at a near uncomfortable angle and peels off his shirt, allows for the fabric to slide slow off his shoulders and pool at the small of his back on the dark spread of the bed. 

"Is there something you're trying to hide from me?" asks Gokudera with a peak of his brow, less of an inquisition and more of an accusation. 

"Well. No. I uh..." Yamamoto fumbles over his words uselessly, Gokudera's already aware there _is_ a thing. He shifts his weight across the bed on his knees, reaches for Yamamoto's shoulder and pulls him back. Yamamoto doesn't offer any resistance in the movement and when Gokudera finally catches a glimpse of the other's back, there is a moment when a rush of air leaves his lungs in the shape of something startled and strangled, a sound he's not too used to hearing come out of his mouth. 

"What _happened?_ " Gokudera demands, gently fitting his fingers against the mottled blue and black and purple across Yamamoto's back. It's a rather large bruise, in fact it looks like there's more than one but they're all piled on top of each other. "It's nothing, really," Yamamoto insists and Gokudera can't help the itch of irritation that spikes in his blood with Yamamoto's nonchalance. He adds pressure to his palm against the line in the other's spine which gets him a near feral hiss. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Gokudera snaps. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Yamamoto lowers his head and sighs. "I didn't want you to worry." 

"Well you made me worry," he grates, nudging at Yamamoto's shoulder. "A lot more than necessary. This happened earlier today, on your mission?" 

"Yeah, it was my mistake. I misjudged my opponent and ended up being thrown back by an explosion. Hit a pile of crates and went crashing through them. Hibari took that as an opportunity, I guess. While I was down, he finished the job." 

Gokudera sighs, drops his head down on the curve of other's shoulder. "Idiot. You need to pay better attention." 

"You mean like you?" laughs Yamamoto. "When did you figure it out?" 

"When you were undressing. You messed up the order of things." Gokudera presses his lips to Yamamoto's skin, still warm like sunshine with a hint of metal smoulder, like flake TNT. 

"I have an order?" asks Yamamoto, and Gokudera can feel the shift in the other's weight when he tips his head back as Gokudera leans back on his heels so he can continue kissing along the other's marred skin. 

"Mm," Gokudera agrees, this time sliding his lips along the line of Yamamoto's spine so that they're just fluttering against his skin. "You're very predictable." 

"I guess that comes from the ten years we've been together." Yamamoto's breath is shallow, and Gokudera can imagine the other's eyes slipping shut, mouth soft and fallen open and it makes him smile against the broken skin when he feels the tension in Yamamoto's muscles bleeding out. 

"Sure, if that's what you want to think. Next time, though, don't make me have to figure it out. Just tell me, idiot." Gokudera slides his arms around the other's waist, pushes against Yamamoto's stomach to urge the other back and Yamamoto follows easy. 

With a hiss that says he's anything but comfortable, Yamamoto eases against the pillows as Gokudera adjusts himself to lie alongside the other. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't try to hide anything anymore." 

"Good," Gokudera says, dipping in to kiss Yamamoto's cheek. "Hopefully there won't be a next time." 


End file.
